Atrapados en el ascensor
by KamonKaze
Summary: Nagumo no dejara que Suzuno se vaya y por lo tanto lo sigue hasta su casa. yaoi - lemon


Atrapados en el ascensor [NaguxSuzu] One shot Lemon

Para empezar, (me canse de poner, serie, genero y tal), este one shot esta dedicado a Ina-chan por peticion espero que te guste.

En el orfanato Sun Garden iban de visita los antiguos residentes para regalar cosas a los niños, entre ellos estaban dos que peculiarmente no se llevaban a causa del pelirrojo de ojos ambar.

-¡Joder! no me pises afeminado-grito el ojos ambar

-¿ah? eres tu T-U-L-I-P-A-N-recalco esas las palabras en odio.

-Mierda de mujer-esa palabra era tabu para Suzuno y los demas ya que se ponia muy agresivo y sin pensarlo Suzuno se abalanzo sobre este a pegarlo, los demas se alejaron,

-Este Nagumo no aprende-dijo en suspiro el joven Midorikawa

-Bueno espero que no se maten-rogaba Hiroto

-Por mi como si se mueren-dijo Ulvida.

-Que cruel-soltaron el ojos negros y ojos verdes.

Despues de un tiempo cuando Suzuno se aburrio de pegar a Nagumo fue a la cocina a comer con todos, y Nagumo se nego ir a comar con él, pero en el fondo se sintio solo, su amigo Hiroto se hizo compañia.

-Toma Nagumo-ofreciendole un plato de comida- No te entiendo la verdad

-Dejame en paz

-Debes ser mas amable con Suzuno, y entender lo que siente

-Jamas, él es de lo peor yo ...no...-bajo la cabeza

-¿le amas?

-Que mierda hablas-sonrjado

-Te has puesto rojo, me lo tomo como un si

-Olvidame-sonrojado y con el ceño fruncido, Hiroto se levanta a ir a la cocina

-Deja de ser tan arrogante, si hubieras entendido a Suzuno sabrias que él se va mañana a Corea

-¿corea?, no puede irse sin mas- se levanta de golpe a ver al ojos azules-¡Suzuno!

-¿que quieres ?-en la entrada de la casa

-¿te vas?

-¿te importa?

-No, al contrario me alegro-riendo falsamente

-Bien, entonces me voy, espero haberte alegrado mi despedida-se pone los zapatos-ah, toma este regalo-se lo tira

-¿que es?

-Abrelo

-una..una...pulsera con nuestros nombres

-Has lo que quieras con ella poco me importa, adios- se marcho dejando ese regalo, los demas le miran mal.

-De verdad Nagumo eres mas inutil que Midorikawa al cargo de un pastel-dijo Ulvida, Mido se resintio

-Corre detras de él,-dijo Heat

-Si no lo haces te echaremos de la casa y del equipo-amenazo Osamu

-Esta bien-coge sus cosas y la pulsera, se la coloca y se va-Cogo tu coche Hiroto

-Ok.

Conduciendo en la noche a gran velocidad llega al edificio donde vive Suzuno y para su suerte hay un sitio libre donde aparcar.

-Mierda debo llegar a tiempo-se dijo a si mismo corriendo a coger el ascensor para su suerte Suzuno estaba dentro del ascesor justo cuando iba a cerrar las puertas Nagumo se cuela dentro.

-¿Nagumo? -extrañado, su amigo estaba agotado sin aliento y sudado.

-No te iras-sudando-tengo algo que decirte-levantandose apoyado en la pared.

-Da igual me ire de todas formas-pulsa el boton de su piso, pero algo mal

-¿Eh?

-Mierda! otra vez, hijos de ****

-Que vocabulario, que a pasado?-

-El ascensor se a vuelto a dañar-frustrado- y lo peor esque es contigo con quien estoy atrapado

-Oh disculpeme su majestad- en tono de burla

-Calla-en eso suena una voz atraves al otro lado del ascensor.

-Disculpen pero el ascensor tardara en arreglarse 2 horas, sea paciente por favor.

-¿DOS HORAS?-gritaron ambos chicos

-Oh me da ami que me escucharas despues de todo, tenemos tiempo-rio feliz

-Olvidame, no quiero oirte desgraciado-desviando su rostro sonrojado por la cercania de ambos.

-Me escucharas-coge el rostro del joven para que lo mire a los ojos-Suzuno, soy un tonto

-Lo se

-Dejame terminar, quiero decirte que ..que...

-¿que?-

-¡TE AMO! Fuusuke-se sonroja a mas no poder y abraza al albino.

-Has tardado mucho tiempo en decirmelo-saliendole lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos azules.

En eso Nagumo roza los labios de Suzuno soltando una frase "Te quiero", profundizo el beso hasta quedarse sin aire, Nagumo no dio tiempo a que cogiera aire, torpemente metio su lengua dentro del albino donde al son de los latinos de sus corazones sus respiraciones se volvian uno, el tiempo se detenia.

-Suzuno...-se separaron tras el largo beso

-Si..-sin aire respondio

-Quiero que seas todo mio-en tono posesivo juntando sus frentes y seguir con su beso.

Nagumo desatado por el deseo de ver a Suzuno suyo, se iba desprendiendo de las prendes "menos importantes", con suma delicadeza como si de una muñeca de porcelana iba pasando sus manos por el cuerpo del joven albino, tocando su fina y suave piel, viendo que el abrigo y camiseta estorbaban se la quito lentamente saboreando abocados su piel tan dulce, cuando se quedo sin ropa quendando en boxers saboreaba casa centimentro de su cuerpo, era el momento perfecto queria hacer que su uke se sintiera deseado y relajado.

Por ultimo Nagumo tendando al ver que su amado estaba relajado hasta el punto de querer mas de parte de su amado pelirrojo, este con su mano derecha toco el miembro de su albino mientras con la izquierda lo abrazaba, con su lengua jugaba con sus pezones, parecia que Suzuno disfrutaba.

Nagumo queria que su hermoso y frio uke disfrutara mas, y sin dudarlo se llevo a la boca el miembro erecto de su uke, se notaba que Suzuno se sentia genial cada vez que su pelirrojo pasaba su caliente lengua por su miembro viril, era como si una descarga electrica le recorriera el cuerpo entero.

El pelirrojo seguia con su juego de lamer el miembro de su chico, cada vez era mas rapido, hasta el punto que Suzuno se corriera.

-Nagu...yo...me...vengo-tarde se habia corrido en la boca de su seme, y este con una gran sonrisa se trago la semilla de su chico, y sin sonrio sin mas

-Eres mio..-dijo sin reparar lo beso, profundizo su lengua, entre las dos jugaron, ninguno parecia cesar ante el otro, era una competicion, en donde el placer es el unico ganador.

El oji ambar se deshizo de la ultima prenda de su chico para comtemplarlo mas, su cuerpo era cosa de dioses, era tan bello, sin pensar acogio a su uke en un gran abrazo y le pregunto en susurro

-¿quieres ser mio?-sonrojado

-H...Hai...-cerrando sus ojos

En eso el oji ambar con su mano derecha metio en la boca de su uke sus dedos para lubricarlos y asi introducirlos en su estrecha parte trasera, esa mirada tan llena de lujuria que ponia Suzuno era irresistible, saco los dedos de la boda del albino y con suavidad introdujo su dedo dentro de su uke.

-Duele-se quejaba mientras se aferraba a su chico

-Tranquilo, dejate llevar -para tranquilizarlo empezo a besarlo por el cuello dando pequeños mordiscos que hacian escapar suspiros de los sedosos labios de Suzuno.

-Ahhh-gemia Suzuno

Ahora el joven iba a introducir el segundo dedo, Suzuno se sentia bien, entre besos y esa pequeña descarga que sentia cada vez que le besaban, esta vez Nagumo introdujo su tercer dedo, veia como su chico disfrutaba sin cesar

-Suzuno ahora introducire mi miembro dentro de ti-lo recosto en sus piernas para asi abrazarlo y no se sienta solo.

-Arrhhgg-se quejaba su miembro era mas grande y grueso de lo que pensaba

-Aguanta amor, te amo-decia entre besos y abrazos.

Empezo con embestiadas lentas para que la parte trasera de su uke se acostumbrara y no le doleira tanto

-Ma...mas...-pedia el albino.

Su seme por complacerlo obedecio, cada vez daba mas embestiada,la sensacion de descarga era mas intensa sin evitarlo el albino le agarraba del copete a su chico

El ascensor se llenaba de gemidos, suspiros producidos por esta pareja enamorada, ambos chicos, todos sudados, mezcladando respiraciones al unisono, se miraban a los ojos llenos de satisfaccion y amor.

Estaban llegando al climax cuando ambos con mas fuerza se vinieron a la vez, Nagumo dentro de su novio y Suzuno encima de su chico. Ambos se abrazaron fuertemente como si nunca se hubieran abrazados, Suzuno recayo en el pecho de su chico.

A los minutos el portero les aviso que en nada arreglaran el ascensor, rapidamente se vestieron y se arreglanron para no aparentar nada, pero Suzuno cayo dormido en los brazos de Nagumo, cuando por fin salieron el joven portero les miro como cara de picardia, el pelirrojo solamente le ignoro y se llevo a su amado a su piso donde durmieron hasta la tarde del dia siguiente, el cual Suzuno perdio su avion, pero le dio igual ahora estaba con la persona a la que amaba, y eso era mas importante.

-Te amo tulipan...-entrelazando sus manos con las del pelirrojo y mostrando una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo tambien...Fuusuke-entre sueños

Espero que os guste a todas, jeje

Ina-chan espero que te guste, va dedicado a ti, estas cosas no se si se me dan bien pero lo he intentado.


End file.
